Black Ops 2: Remembrance
Remembrance is the last, bonus DLC for Black Ops 2. Only purchasers of the Rezzurection DLC from Black Ops 1 may be able to download this one. It it is free for PS3 users, and costs no Microsoft Points for Xbox users. It's a fictional map pack created by Crystar800. Features This DLC includes all previous maps from Black Ops 1 and World at War. All are revamped and revitalized for Black Ops 2. There are more sliders to customize matches to your choosing more creatively. More will be added soon. Match Customization As you all know, currently and previously we've had the below options: 'Headshots Only '- Enough said. 'Magic '- Deals with Perks, Pack-a-Punch and Power Ups. 'Hellhounds '- Dogs from hell. What's not to like? Now with the new DLC, there are many other options to choose from. 'Normality - '''Turns off all 'normal' weapons. This results in Wonder Weapons being in the box come every try. It also results in low-scoring games at times. This is the oppsoite of the Magic option, and can not be turned on if the Magic option is on. '''Veteran - '''Found under difficulty settings as the hardest difficulty. Zombies will roll and sidestep like Ascension. You will not survive. '''Texture - '''This is another setting you can change. This changes the skin of the zombies to a texture of your choosing. Textures include: *Nazi Zombie (From German Maps) *Shi No (From Shi No Numa. Zombies also have special animations.) *Ward (Doctor's Outfits and medical gowns.) *For Science! (Ascension textures.) *Defcon (Skins from "Five") *Military (Zombies in military gear and hazmat suits. Skins from Nuketown Zombies.) *Jungle (Shangri-La skins.) *Action! (COTD skins.) *To the Moon! (Space gear. Skins from Moon.) *Tedd (Tranzit skins.) *Skyscraper (Die Rise skins.) *Warriors (MOTD skins.) *Western (Buried skins.) *Beginnings (Origins skins.) '''Eye Color - '''Change the color of the undead's eyes from blue/orange to a color of your choosing. Colors available include; Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Pink, Gray, Black, White, Gold, Silver and Teal. Bosses Menu This is a menu brought up by selecting the 'Bosses' while customizing a zombies match. Many various bosses from pervious maps are available here and can be set on or off to roam through the map, giving more challenges to the player. *Gas Crawlers - Can be turned on for every map. *Pentagon Thief - Can be turned on for Five, Mob of the Dead, Moon, Die Rise, Nuketown Zombies, Ascension and Der Riese. *Space Monkeys - Can be turned on for Ascension, Der Riese, Nuketown Zombies and Moon. *George A. Romero - Can be turned on for Call of the Dead, Shi No Numa and Shangri-La. *Zombie Monkeys - Can be turned on for any map. *Napalm Zombie - Can be turned on for any map except Moon. *Shrieker Zombie - Can be turned on for any map. *Astronaut Zombie - Available for Moon and Ascension. *Avogadro - Can be turned on for every map except for Verruckt, Shi No Numa, Kino Der Toten and Shangri-La. *Denizen - Moon and Green Run only. *Jumping Jack - All maps. *Brutus - Verruckt, Der Riese, Five, Call of the Dead, Green Run, Die Rise and Mob of the Dead it is available for. *Ghosts - Can be turned on for any map. Character Selections Characters from any map released so far can be chosen and used. All characters react to easter eggs and interact with each other. To choose a character, it is much like choosing a team. Just push the trigger or R2 to switch between characters. You are able to play as any character regardless of the map. Below are the abbreviations seen when selecting one. *MRNE - Marine from Verruckt. Which voice or model it is is random. *TANK - Tank Dempsey. *NKLI - Nikolai Belinski. *TAK - Takeo Masaki. *ED - Edward Richtofen. *SAM - Samantha Maxis. (In Richtofen's body.) *SAMZ - Samantha Maxis. (In her own body, age progressed to 17.) *JFK - John F. Kennedy. *NIX - Richard Nixon. *MAC - Robert McNamara. *FDL - Fidel Castro. *SMG - Sarah Michelle Gellar. *ROOK - Micheal Rooker. *FRED - Robert Englund. *DANY - Danny Trejo. *MIST - Abigail 'Misty' Briarton. *NERD - Marlton. *HEAD - Samuel Stuhlinger. *FEAR - Russman. *OTNK - Young Tank Dempsey. *ONKI - Young Nikolai Belinski. *OTAK - Young Takeo Masaki. *OED - Young Edward Richtofen. Character Allegiance This list will describe each character's allegiance to a certain character. List: Black Ops 2: Remembrance/Allegeiance'' Character Quotes Main Article: Black Ops 2: Remembrance/Quotes Trivia * "To the Moon!" is a reference to The Honeymooners, a once-popular sitcom. *"Warriors" is a reference to the Golden State Warriors NBA Team, who moved to San Francisco during the time Alcatraz ran. : - One can also point out that it refers to the MOTD characters as "Warriors". * "FRED" is a reference to Robert Englund's character role as Freddy Kruger. *"NERD" refers to Marlton's appearence. *"HEAD" refers to the voices inside Samuel's head, aka Richtofen. *"FEAR" is a reference to the previous beliefs that the Black Ops 2 Dlcs will spell out "FEAR RUSS" as an anagram. This proved to be untrue. *"SAMZ" takes note of the fact Samantha was in her own body while controlling the zombies. Category:DLC Category:Fanon DLC Category:Crystar's Work